sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Nightmare On Steven Street Prequel
(at the Crystal Temple* (Amethyst and Pearl are sitting outside the temple entrance when Rose warps in with Freddy* Pearl: Rose, you're back, and you brought a human with you. Rose Quartz: That's right, (sets Freddy down* his name is Freddy. (walks off of the warp pad as Garnet warps in and spots Freddy* Garnet: A human! (Rose looks back, and Freddy hides behind Rose in a fright* Rose Quartz: It's ok! It's ok! I brought him here. Garnet: What happened? Rose Quartz: Well, I was in this town for a mission when I spotted him crying in a backyard. I went over to check on him, and he looked very hurt, so I agreed to let him stay with us. (looks back and sees Freddy behind her* It's ok. You can come out. (Freddy nervously walks out from behind Rose* Freddy: (nervously* Um, hello. (Amethyst walks up to Freddy* Amethyst: You look nice. I like your clothes. (Freddy blushes* Amethyst: I like him already. (turns into a cat and rubs against Freddy, who chuckles lightly* Freddy: You guys are nice. (to Amethyst* Say how are you doing that? Amethyst: Magic. Freddy: Can you turn into anything else? Amethyst: Anything. (turns back into herself* Whatcha got in mind? (Freddy pulls folded pieces of paper out of his pants pocket* Freddy: I have these drawings I kept hidden from Mr. Underwood. Amethyst: Not one for drawing, is he? Freddy: I would often draw pictures, and he would often catch me and burn them. I managed to save these. (hands the papers to Amethyst, who unfolds them, then smirks* (a few minutes later* (Amethyst is now in the form of a werewolf with 8-inch claws on each hand, and she lets out a loud howl as Freddy giggles* Freddy: You're funny. (Amethyst turns into a demonic looking creature with tusks on the chin and 8-inch claws on each hand* Amethyst: RAAAAAAHR!!!!!!!!!!!!! (turns back into herself* You sure have a thing for claws, don't you? Freddy: I like monsters. I remember this one time, I was at a museum, and they had these things with claws that you'd wear on your hand. Amethyst: I see. (Freddy takes out another piece of paper and begins drawing* Freddy: They looked like this. (flips the paper over, revealing a picture of a metal tool with a handle on the inside, and 3 long blades protruding from it* Amethyst: That just might be the coolest thing I've ever seen. Freddy: You really think so? (later* (Freddy is sitting on a rock, looking out toward the sea when Garnet walks in* Garnet: I wanted to apologize for earlier. Freddy: Apologize? Garnet: For frightening you. Freddy: It's alright. I've just then thinking about things. Garnet: Is that so? Freddy: Before your friend Rose came along, no one cared about me. I was teased, mistreated, abused, and picked on my whole life. Garnet: Tell me more. Freddy: Apparently, I was born of rape and put in various orphanages. The other orphans would tease me about how I was born. (flashback to a couple years earlier* Freddy: (narrating* They called me the.... Kids (flashback*: Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs! (flashback ends* Freddy: It was horrible. (Garnet ruffles Freddy's hair* Garnet: It's ok. I, know what it's like to be mistreated for how you are. Freddy: Really? Garnet: You wanna see something? Freddy: What is it? (Garnet de-fuses into Ruby and Sapphire* Freddy: What the? What is this? Ruby: Garnet, divided by two. I'm Ruby. Sapphire: Sapphire. (Freddy shakes hands with Ruby and Sapphire* Freddy: How is this possible? Ruby: Where we come from, people have all sorts of abilities. What me and Sapphire do is a thing called fusion. Freddy: Fusion? Sapphire: You are correct. (Ruby and Sapphire fuse back into Garnet* Garnet: So what did you think? Freddy: It's confusing, but, I liked Ruby and Sapphire. Alot of this stuff is confusing. Garnet: You'll get used to it overtime. (a little later* (Freddy is standing on the warp pad* Freddy: Ok, teleport. Transport? Open sesame? Elevate? (Pearl walks in* Pearl: What are you doing? Freddy: How do you guys make these things work? I wanna go somewhere and get flowers for Rose. Pearl: You have to be a Gem to use the warp pads. Freddy: Do you know where I can find some flowers? Pearl: I might know a place or two. (cut to a meadow* (Pearl and Freddy warp to the meadow* Freddy: You weren't kidding, there's tons of flowers. (runs down and attempts to pick a few flowers* She's gonna love these, I know it! (pulls at least 6 flowers* Do you think she'll like these? Pearl: I don't see why not. Freddy: Ok. (pulls 6 more flowers* I'm ready. *runs back to the warp pad* Thank you Pearl. Pearl: It was no trouble. (Freddy hugs Pearl's leg, and he and Pearl warp back to the temple* Pearl: Alright, I gotta run out. (warps out* (later* (Freddy is sitting by the warp pad, humming Kiss' "Hard Luck Woman" when Rose warps in* Rose: Oh, hello Freddy. (Freddy gets up and holds out the flower* Freddy: These are for you. Rose: Well thank you. Freddy: No, thank YOU. Rose: For what? Freddy: Before you, no one cared about me. You just might be the closest thing I have to a friend. (Rose takes the flowers, then kneels down and hugs Freddy* Rose: That really means alot. Hey, wanna see something amazing? Freddy: Do I? (cut to a desert* Rose and Freddy warp to the desert* Freddy: A desert? What's out here? Rose: Just wait. (just then, seven lions come walking in, and Freddy hides behind Rose* Rose: It's alright, they won't hurt you. (Freddy peeks out from behind Rose and walks out from behind her* Rose: Well go ahead. (Freddy steps off the warp pad and nervously walks toward the lions, but when one of them looks toward him, he reels back in fright* Rose: It's ok. (Freddy steps forward, and one of the lions licks Freddy's face* Freddy: They're not gonna eat me? Rose: They're friendly. (Freddy pets one of the lions and smiles a small bit* Freddy: It's like a giant cat. (rests his head on the lion's mane* (cut to the temple* (Rose and Freddy warp to the temple* Freddy: You're the greatest. (hugs Rose, who then sets him down* I think I'm gonna like it here. cut to 50 years later* (in a boiler room* (dream demon Freddy is holding a photo of him and Rose Quartz from when he was a child* Freddy: Good times. Thank you, Steven Universe, for letting me see Rose Quartz again. Category:Fan Fiction